


Superheroes: Naughty and Nice

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Gosalyn is not getting any gifts from Santa not because she is too old or has been bad, perhaps a little mischievous but not bad.  She is not getting any of Santa’s gifts because her fathers, Drake and Fenton work for Scrooge McDuck.  The two have very different ideas on how to go about solving the situation.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard
Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650628
Kudos: 12





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning on writing a Christmas story or thinking that Santa would be like this on the show but I had this image which lead to an idea that I had to write out.

There was a crispness in the air. The holiday season surrounded everyone whether they liked it or not. The Christmas music was inescapable. Every street was wired with lights that had a mystical glow at night. Stores displayed their finest features. The toy stores in particular had the toys representing the latest popular shows and movies, as well as the classics. To Fenton’s horror there was even a Gizmoduck’s action figure. To Drake’s horror there was not a Darkwing’s action figure to be found. Darkwing Duck had been a TV show. How did the toys not reappear when a real life one started to protect the fair or rather unfair citizens of Duckburg? Still Drake could not throw a fit when he was actually holding the hand of one Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, who was Gizmoduck, and their daughter was saying on how cool it was that her P’pa was an action figure.

“How embarrassing!’’ Fenton was blushing. ”I hope McDuck is not behind this profiting off me!”

“Not so loud we do not want to add to our little book,” scolded Drake in a harsh whisper.

Even though they had been warned to keep it quite about Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck being romantically involved, they had been caught too many times making out to deny a relationship. Therefore anybody who knew Gizmoduck’s secret identity quickly learned Darkwing Duck’s secret identity. Therefore, Darkwing had a section too on who knew his secret.

“Besides if it was McDuck, I would think that there would be some Darkwing action figures as well. I work for him too.” Drake kept his voice down to a low growl.

Even though McDuck had said they cannot be co-workers if they were romantically involved, he finally relented due to Launchpad and the rest of family’s encouragement. Of course, Fenton and Drake had to go through a quite humiliating human resource examination.

“I’m sure they will come out next year Dad,” reassured Gosalyn.

“I wish mine did not come out at all!” cried Fenton gaining some strange looks from passersby.

Despite Drake’s bitching, Fenton’s dismay and the fact that Goslyan did not play with action figures any more, they bought the toy. When they got home Goslyan proudly put the Gizmoduck figure next the Darkwing Duck figure that Drake give her when she was legally adopted. Drake and Fenton were touched by the moment.

That night while Drake was out patrolling, Fenton was going through the mail. Mostly bills but one letter stood out. It was in a large red envelope that glittered when moved. Fenton could have sworn that he heard jingle bells when he lifted it up. The handwriting on it was so elegant it did not look real. Opening up the letter a few flakes of snow fell on Fenton from above and the smell of peppermint and evergreen filled the air. Fenton could tell this was magic going against the laws of physics that he kept so close to his heart. Still the wonderment of the letter made his heart soar until he read what was inside.

“Dear McDuck’s employees,  
As you might be aware I am on bad terms with one Scrooge McDuck. Therefore I, the great polar bear himself, will not be visiting McDuck manor or any home occupied by any one who works for him. Especially when that house has two someones. You two know what kind of man he was when you signed up to be his little superheroes. I am sorry that I will not be gifting the spirited child, Goslyan from now on. Please pass on my regards.  
Santa Claus.”

What in the world did Fenton just read? McDuck was in a fight with Santa. Santa was refusing to bring gifts to their child because of it? Sure Fenton and Drake had bought her presents like his M’ma did for Fenton but Santa’s extra goodies in the stocking or that something extra under the tree was always to be treasured. He never got exactly what he asked Santa for as a kid but he was happy with the gifts nevertheless. How could a jolly saint hold a grudge that affected other people? Had the stories about the mystical man being kind to everyone been false? Fenton put the letter through the shedder, he was angry and felt betrayed. He decided that he would spare Drake and Goslyan the pain, he would fake Santa’s gifts, Drake and Goslyan did not need to know.

“What the …” the voice of a very angry duck sounded through out the house very late at night. Fenton sprang from his bed to see what the fuss was about. Goslyan was hurrying out of her bedroom as well. Fenton almost crashed into her but went flipping over the railing instead. Before he could even think about calling for his suit Drake had caught him. Fenton gave Drake a peck on the cheek before he was let down. Goslyan was right there with a hug for him.

“I am so sorry, P’pa, I heard Dad yell and …”

“Thats okay Mija. It was confusing to wake up to such a racket.” Fenton said hugging her back.

“Well, I had a good reason for that racket,” Drake said angrily holding up the non shredded letter from Santa. Of course, that letter rematerlized, it was magic! “Gos why don’t you go back to bed while I talked to your P’pa.”

“You two are just lucky I am too tired to be curious!” Then Goslyan with her messy red hair and tired green eyes headed back upstair.

“Did you read this nonsense?” Drake asked.

Fenton slowly nodded his head.

“I cannot believe your boss …” Drake began.

“Our boss …” Fenton corrected.

Drake just rolled his eyes, “Have some feud with Santa Claus! That Santa would take it out on the innocent. On a child no less Goslyan who has had enough heartbreaks in her life.”

“And she doesn’t need to know. We can buy the ‘Santa’s gifts’ for her.” Fenton suggested.

“No, I will not stand by and let someone else take credit for my hard work!” Drake angrily said.

“So what? We let Goslyan know that the jolly polar bear will have nothing to do with her? Dee, honey, some times we have to step aside to let some happiness through.”

“No, we go to the North Pole and force Santa to give gifts to Goslyan and all our co-workers children. Actually I would not mind not taking the credit for that little trip and guilt trip. You’re right Goslyan does not need to know the wrong done against her.”

Fenton had a weird look on his face.

“What? My plan is so brilliant, you want to kiss me senseless?” Drake teased.

“Are you crazy! How are we supposed to get to the North Pole? If we did get there, how are we supposed to locate Santa’s village? If we get to the village, how are we supposed to get to Santa to talk with us? If we do talk with him, how are we going to change his mind?” Fenton asked Drake.

“Simple we use your gizmo suit to zip up there. Use your sensors to locate and get to Santa. Then, we will put the fear of Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck in him!” Drake was walking around excitedly.

“First of all my suit does not tolerate those freezing temperatures, its fast but not that fast and I doubt that we will frighten a magical mystical man who knows that we cannot, in good conscience, do anything to him. I stand by my original plan of faking the gifts.”

“Fine, we won’t use the suit or our alter egos but I still want to talk to Santa. We can use that transporter phone booth that you and the rest of the Science Team have been working on.” Drake was determined to see this through.

Drake had listen to Fenton talk about the device. And the times when Drake visited Fenton in the lab to, instead of being kicked out like the first time, Dr. Gearloose would tell him to stay in the corner and look pretty. Thus, Drake had listened in on some of the planning.

“That transporter is not tested yet! And when it is tested it would be to a safe place, a short distance away.” Fenton’s patience with Drake was wearing thin. He turned his back and was ready to go upstairs to bed. Maybe Drake would sleep off the bad idea, then in the morning they would do the extra shopping required. Suddenly he was spun around and found both his hands in Drake’s staring into those beautiful, mischievous eyes. Those eyes were magnified by the lights of the Christmas tree lights, mirrored in Drake’s eyes.

“We are superheroes, we get dangerous for complete strangers. Let us get dangerous for Goslyan.” Drake's eyes was begging and yet demanding. Fenton hated when Drake did that to him. And he had invoked his love for Goslyan.

“Fine but we are getting dangerous with a well thought out plan.” Fenton was determined to get some say in all this craziness.


	2. Duck, Duck, Chicken

How did it go so wrong? They had sent Goslyan over to the McDuck’s manor for a sleep over. They had gone to the lab dressed in warm clothes. They took Drake’s grappling hook and smoke bombs. They also took a heat scanner, an extra for Fenton’s suit. Drake had the letter tightly in his hand. Fenton had put in the location. Drake then squeezed in before the machine started to glow but as he was squeezing in, the letter flew from his hand out.

“No …” his scream echo but not though out the lab or the phone booth but in the emptiness of snow and ice. The wind carried his protest all around and then into the frozen wasteland.

“We’re not … in the …” Fenton started but the cold was too much for him. There was no phone booth anywhere in sight.

“The letter …” Drake whimpered.

“We’re trapped!” Fenton cried. “Okay, we can figure this out, somehow.”

“Letter or no, we march on.” Drake and Fenton walked on following the heat scanner while the wind and snow tried to push them back.

“What pretty lights,” Fenton said feeling a little loopy while Drake’s arm was around him trying to keep him upright.

“That’s right, Fen, go towards the pretty lights.” Drake encouraged Fenton before fainting.

Next thing Drake and Fenton knew they were in a freezing jail cell. Their gear was gone. They had gravitated towards each other in their semi-conscience state to get warm. However, there was too many arms, a pair of extra arms were wrapped around them. Drake and Fenton exchanged looks, they were not sure if they wanted to know what kind of person was cuddling with them right now. They slowly backed away from the arms.

“Hey I was just getting warm! “Intern” and “Pretty” get back here and do something usefully. It is the least you can do after using my transporter without permission, even if it was for a good cause. Once I am warm I make sure that Miss Waddlemyer gets her presents.” Gyro said holding up the letter. He was fond of Gosalyn because of who her late grandfather was.

“It is Miss Mallard now!” Drake angrily said back.

“Whatever, I just glad she will not inherit either of your intelligences.” Gyro hoped that Gosalyn had inherited her late grandfather’s intelligence.

“Hey I work in the lab too!” Fenton angrily said.

“Hey!” Drake shouted.

“And Drake is smart too,” Fenton quickly added.

“Oh I feel so loved.” Drake dramatically said to Fenton who gave him an apology smile and then to Gyro “Besides Mr Science you got caught too!” Drake pointed out.

“Hardly, I snuck in here to get warm.” Gyro crossed his arms in armor fashion. “Then I hid when you two dummies were brought in.”

“How?” Drake looked around there was no place to hide.

“And how are we supposed to get out?” Fenton added.

Drake and Fenton were now leaning against the jail cell bars with their arms crossed, looking at Gyro with questioning looks.

“Simple I have this,” Gyro pulled out the shrink-ray. “I shrunk myself down when I heard someone approaching the jail cell. I parked the phone booth close by. Of course, I have stabilized it, so it will stay where it is.” Gyro showed his wrist which had a band that looked like a watch which gave the direction and distance of the transporter.  


“There was a stabilizer? Why was I not made aware of this?” Fenton asked.

“It was on a need to know basis. And the only ones who need to know were me and Little Bulb.”

Then Gyro took up the shrink-ray and aimed it. However, instead of it hitting Fenton and Drake, it hit the cell bars behind them almost causing them to fall flat on their faces. Gyro pulled them up, spun them around with a smirk on his face.

“Now my interns we will go forth and present our case to Santa.” Gyro said in dramatic fashion.

“Woo-hoo! I got a promotion!” Then Drake put his head in his hand as soon as he realized what he said.

As they walked through the maze of the dungeon, they realized that they were in a coal mine. The black rock greeted them at every angle. Soon the black dust was getting into their eyes and mouths. Fortunately Gyro had walked in here, his watch led the way until they came across some rails that led out to the village.

The village was not only full with elves but dwarves and fairies as well. The architecture looked like a quaint ski village, except there was no skis to be found. Every business and house had wreaths hanging in between connecting all of them. Small christmas trees could be found at every corner. Christmas music was echoing throughout the place. Numerous residents were wearing cloaks, which Gyro had seemed to pull out of nowhere for the three of them. There was a huge mansion on the hill with a huge Christmas tree that overlook the village. No doubt that was where Santa was.

As they started through the crowd, they almost smacked into a reindeer led by a dwarf. There seemed to be a fairy inspecting it. “There is no magic in this one, put it back in the wild herd,” she told the stern dwarf. The dwarf nodded, pulling the reindeer away running into an elf who smirked at him. The dwarf said to himself, loud enough so the three heroes could hear, “Next year I will get a job somewhere warmer. It is frustrating working in environment where other people get all the credit and glory.”

“I hear you bud.” Drake relayed back only to be ignored by the dwarf.

“You know I cannot help that.” Fenton scoffed.

“You know I am the one who actually designed the gimzosuit, that is not widely know. Now I am required to work on Darkwing Duck’s little gadgets. Who gets some credit and some glory, while I am stuck in the lab hearing the praises for either one or both of you two.”

“You just had to steal the stage from me, didn’t you.” Drake said getting into Gyro face.

Gyro looked back with intensity, “What stage?”

“Stop it both of you. Dr. Gearloose, you are the best scientist in Duckburg and everyone in the city knows that. Drake, Darkwing is getting more popular and believe me I have tried to place some of Gizmoduck’s popularity on you because you know I do not crave it as much as you.” Fenton wondered if being superhero fighters and designers were even worth it at these times.

“I guess being known as a brilliant scientist is better then being known as superheroes backup. I can see the logic in what you are saying and how this argument had distracted us from our mission. I will kept my mind clear and proceed onward.” Gyro said in matter of fact manner.

“Apology accepted,” Fenton said.

“That was an apology?” Drake asked.

“For him it is,” Fenton stressed.

“I am sorry too. You know how much I like being the star with or without the cape.” Drake said.

The only talk after that was trying to figure out what they would say to Santa and what their escape plan would be if an army was sent to lock them up again. They had quickly left the village behind them and were now standing in front of the huge mansion.


	3. The Duck Invasion

Drake, Fenton and Gyro took a deep breath and each grabbed a part of the big knocker on the huge door. However, before they could begin knocking, a movement came from behind the mansion and up above. Eight reindeers and a sleigh holding the polar bear himself were flying in the sky away from them.

“Hold on,” Drake said lifting his right arm in an angle upward while Fenton held him tightly, but nothing happen as they had forgot that Drake’s grappling hook had been taken from him.

“You two look stupid.” Gyro said as he crossed his arms but he looked like he was about to hold on too with how close he was.

Drake lowered his arm. Fenton loosened his grip on Drake, still held on as they looked skyward toward Santa Claus who was mocking them.

Then St. Nick circled back around. He said, “Do you want these back?” as he threw down Drake’s smoke bombs. They were confused and disoriented by the sudden attack from above. Before the smoke cleared, they also heard, “You definitely want this back.” They all felt a wire winding around them very quickly.

When the smoke cleared they found themselves tied up with Drake’s grappling hook. Fenton and Drake were back to back while Gyro was pressed to their side.

“Well, this is heartbreaking but not as heartbreaking as when Mr. Starling turned against me.” Drake signed.

“Or when Darkwing turned against me.” Fenton added.

“Look who still has issues too. After you just lectured …” Drake began.

“Or when McDuck blinked twice.” Gyro said ending any argument that the two ducks were going to start as they were too puzzled.  


Suddenly a new air craft appeared in the sky. It was the “Sun Chaser” or the “Cloud Slayer”, it was being called both now a days. Launchpad descended from the plane with one arm wrapped around a long rope and standing on a huge hook.

“Hey guys,” he said cheerful as if everything was completely normal.

Launchpad then leapt off the hook. He took the hook to the side that did not have Gyro on it and placed it under the wiring. Then Launchpad grabbed the hook and spoke into the walkie talkie “This is Crash to Turbo, the package is loaded and ready to lift up.”

“Copy that Crash, Turbo out,” said an excited voice which was obviously Dewey.

They started to be pulled back up into the plane when “Launchpad, it’s too heavy! We pulling them up first and then lowering it again for you,” said a scolding voice which was Huey.

“Okay,” Launchpad jumped down.

So Drake, Fenton and Gyro were lifted up into the aircraft but before anyone could untangle them, a flash went off from Gyro’s side.

“Dads, Gyro!” Gosalyn jumping out with a huge smile on her face and playful eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Drake demanded of Gosalyn.

“We can explain!” Fenton shouted to Gosalyn.

“Your Dads are idiots!” Gyro cried to Gosalyn.

The three of them were untangled and they all scrabbled over to Gosalyn as Launchpad was reentering the plane.

“I am helping the Duck family capture Santa Claus! I know why the three of you are here. I was too tired to be curious that one night but not during all that planning the next day. I just do not remember you mentioning Gyro.” Gosalyn explained.

“That is because they didn’t. I had to come with only a moment of planning.” Gyro sneered.

“You could have told me what was going on.” Gosalyn confronted her Dads.

“Sorry.” Both of them mumbled.

“Well, thank-you for doing this and for providing me with a new lock screen.” Gosalyn smirked. 

They watched as Gosalyn changed her lock screen from a scared Gizmoduck holding a scared Darkwing Duck to Fenton, Drake and Gyro all tied up.

“Hey, I thought you looked up to me.” Complained Gyro.

“Well, yeah, I also looked up to these two but that will not stop me from displaying this humiliating picture of them and you.” Gosalyn smiled brightly.

“Hey everyone, Santa is getting away, so take your seat!” Della yelled from the front.

“My seat is in the front because we are co-pilots.” Winked Launchpad and went to join his girlfriend in the front.

As Drake, Fenton and Gyro took their seats they noticed that not only Della, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Dewey and Huey were here but Louie, who looked like he wanted to be else where, Webby who looked like she was ready for action and an unconscious Donald.

After the hectic fighting from Della and Launchpad smoothed out, Fenton who preferred flying in his gimzosuit asked, “Does this happen every December?”

“Oh no,” Della came from the front. “I used to try to capture him at the manor. Then this year when I was planning it out, I decided to asked the kids their opinion. My brilliant Louie said why don’t you try from the source, so here we are!”

“I do not think you would take us all the way up here!” Louie squealed.

“It’s an adventure and a family tradition!” said an excited Della.

“Do you see he does not want to be here?” added the now awake Donald.

“He’s fine! This is good for him.” Della waved it off.

“I’ll decide what’s good for him, as I have been for his entire life!” Donald yelled.

“Okay, okay.” Della said and then added, “It is too bad that Bluey is not here. Remember that weirdo from when were kids. He would love this.”

“I am a weirdo?” questioned Dewey.

“You cannot figure that out Dumbdella?” demanded Donald.

“That was you? When I said ‘weirdo’ I meant a cool interesting weirdo. And I am happy you are here as well as my other kids.” Della hugged Dewey who was quick to forgive.

“We are coming up on Santa, how to proceed?” Launchpad’s voice come flowing from the front.

“Open the hatch, Goslyan and I have some confronting to do.” Webby said holding her grappling hook while Goslyan was holding tight to her. Before Fenton and Drake knew what was happening, Webby and Goslyan were racing down to the sleigh which held Santa. They landed right in front of him.

“Well I could have done that!” Drake complained while holding his now untangled grappling hook, Fenton held him from behind trying to give comfort.

Webby and Goslyan were busy giving a confused Santa, who had thought he was safe, a severe scolding. Then Della and Donald went down with the same rope that had been used to haul up Drake, Fenton and Gyro and tied it around Santa. Now a tied up Santa was coming on the plane with Donald and Della on his shoulders. Meanwhile Webby and Goslyan came zipping back with the grappling hook.

“Nice job ladies!” Della said to a beaming Webby and Goslyan.

“Well, now that it is all done, I will push the homing beacon and send the transporter to the lab.” Gyro said pushing on his watch.

The rest of the flight home was smooth. The exciting talk covered the threats that Santa was throwing out. There was no army to pursue them. The reindeers had turned right back around and headed to their stable. They landed the plane on the air strip behind McDuck’s manor.

“What the blazes? Where did all of you go off to?” came a demanding Scottish accent.

As Scrooge came closer he explained, “Curse my kilt is that …” 

“Yep!” Della said, “We finally got him for you.”

“Bless my bagpipes, thank-you!” Scrooge said.

“Yeah, yeah this all sweet but can you tell me why Santa Claus has such a grudge against you that Goslyan could not get any presents from him?” Drake broke up the happy family.

“What are you saying? I don’t pay you and Mr. Cabrera enough that you need extra presents from Santa?” Scrooge shouted.

“No, no. It is not a question of money but the principal of the thing.” Fenton said.

“Well, it seems like you helped so come inside and I’ll tell you.” Scrooge said.

“We are finally getting the story after all these years!” Della and Donald said together.

They all piled into the family room to be joined by Webby’s grandmother, Mrs. Beakley and a ghost butler. Santa was untied and was staring intensely at Scrooge.

“It was your fault!” they shouted at each other.

“Why don’t you both tell us the story together, we can figure it out from there.” Mrs. Beakley said as if she was scolding children.

Fenton and Drake were sitting close to each other as Goslyan sat in front in-between them. The plan had not gone right in any way but they had gotten help and now were sitting comfortably with people who did not think it was crazy to go to the North Pole to confront Santa.

Scrooge glared around the room and his eyes met again with Santa then taking a deep breath began, “Once upon a time …”

The End


End file.
